Fang Banger
by Emo-Ki
Summary: Mike "Vampir" Makowski. Vampir returned to South Park that year as a real Vampire. I think he's the one who started it all, the actual lead Vampire because after he returned the virus spread. He had a bone to pick. That's how I became a fang-banger.


It used to be a prank in elementary school but Damien got wind of it. I guess its still a prank, but one that only Damien is laughing about. The disease spread faster than anyone could have predicted. A lot of people thought it was cool, mostly the younger generations. For some reason ours didn't really take to the whole Vampire thing. Even though what I went through was fake, I can't really blame them for not liking it much.

Being a Vampire was absolute Hell. But for some reason I find myself still immersed in their culture. Of course now I have to keep it a secret since being a Vampire is frowned upon. Actually, just associating with Vampires is frowned upon. The Goths have gone so far as to become Vampire slayers. Sometimes I think that Damien did this specifically to torture me.

Until my sophomore year of High School I had forgotten about the Vampires and about the lead Vampire, Mike "Vampir" Makowski. Vampir returned to South Park that year as a real Vampire. I think he's the one who started it all, the actual lead Vampire because after he returned the virus spread. It turned out that Vampir had a bone to pick with the Goth kids. And with me. That's how I became a fang-banger.

* * *

Leopold "Butters" Stotch glances around nervously as he enters the thick forest. Hardly any of the moonlight filters through the thick canopy of branches woven together on a full moon and tonight the moon is a thin crescent shape. He knows the way well enough to go without a light but still it makes him nervous. There isn't a sound loud enough on Earth to mask the sound of his nervous footsteps from the things that run wild in the forest. Butters feels at least a dozen different pairs of eyes on him – he has since he left his house – but doesn't see a soul. Its times like this that he almost wishes he was a Vampire so that he could see in the dark.

But if he were a Vampire he wouldn't be so afraid. If he were a Vampire Butters would be the one watching some human walking up the dirt path through the trees. Except Butters doesn't want to be a Vampire. He has a "been there, done that" attitude about himself becoming a real Vampire. Of course the others have tried to convince him – its not that they want him to be a Vampire, they just want their lives to be easier – but he's denied them and their bribes. Sometimes its really tempting to take up those offers but then he remembers how awful he felt when he thought he was one and he gladly turns them down.

The forest seems to go on forever all around him. Someone giggles and there are shushing sounds. Butters fear skyrockets. There isn't a reason for it because he's under the strongest protection, but he can't help it. He rubs his knuckles together nervously and wills himself to be brave. Nothing will happen to him.

After walking for fifteen minutes he sees a glow through the trees. Butters takes a deep breath and steps into the glow of a hundred black lights. Its like entering another dimension where everything is glowing unnaturally bright colors. The Vampires like things that are out of the ordinary. Maybe because they are so out of the ordinary themselves. He isn't there for more than thirty seconds before strong arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"Leo, how nice of you to join us this fine evening, per se." A cool, calm voice whispers in his ear. Shivers go down Butters spine and they aren't from the cool night air. No one except Mike calls him Leo. He's led away from the main group - where Vampires are drinking and doing naughty things in the shadows and under the black light – to Mike's secluded part of the woods. No one goes here; its forbidden.

Mike releases Butters shoulders to wrap his arms around the smaller boy, hugging him tight. In his chest Butters heart pounds hard and fast. Heat seeps into Butters skin; proof that Mike has fed recently. Sliding a hand up his pale, hard-muscled chest Butters hooks his hand around the back of Mike's neck; pulls. But the Vampire is already lowering his face to the blonde's and pressing their lips together. His tongue, his taste, his heat set Butters on fire.

Desire burns through the smaller boy as the kiss deepens. Mike slips a hand under Butters shirt, his fingers trailing along smooth skin to the softness of his nipples. A flick of his thumbs makes them stiff against his palm. The blonde's hands glide over Mike's hips, to his ass, then up along the hard muscles of his back. Mike's skin is like sun-warmed silk draped over steel. As always to the blonde boy's amazement, Mike shivers as Butters touches him.

To think that Butters can make that pleasure steal across Mike's handsome face. It stokes the fire inside and Butters hands fall back to Mike's ass to pull him closer. Mike is hard beneath the leather. Hard against Butters belly. It sends a tingle of excitement through the human. He feels himself react to it.

Its Butters who pulls them towards their usual spot on the futon among the sweet scented grass. Mike lowers him down then lays stretched out on top of him. A series of short kisses follows that make Butters giggle for no reason. The mood turns serious again and the kiss lasts longer. This time when Mike goes to pull away, the blonde puts a hand behind his head and raises his face for another long kiss. Mike grants the request.

No sooner have Mike's lips left his, then the Vampire has flipped their positions. Butters straddles the Vampire. Pale hands slide up his thighs. The human pulls off his shirt and flings it somewhere. As always, as though its the first time again, Mike's green eyes look him over appreciatively. Blushing but feeling warm with happiness and lust, Butters trails his fingers across Mike's chest.

He lowers his head and flicks his tongue over the hard peaks. Pale fingers thread through blonde hair as he kisses his way down to Mike's abdomen then to the top of the leather pants. He plants a quick, hard kiss on the bulge there before popping open the button and tugging down the zipper.

Hot. Hard. Smooth. Pale as the moon. Butters runs his fingertips lightly from tip to base and back again. Then he follows the same trail with his tongue, lightly.

Mike sighs with pleasure. The sigh turns into a moan when Butters takes the entire length into his mouth. His tongue laps at the hot flesh in his mouth until he tastes pre-cum. Lightly fingers tug Butters back up and the blonde crawls over Mike's gorgeous pale body back to his mouth. They kiss and it further excites the blonde to know that the noirette beneath him is tasting himself. "My turn."

Mike's voice is a low purr. In one fluid movement the human is on his back and Mike has his pants off. Butters arches up against him, desperate for skin to skin contact. Mike kisses Butters inner thighs, and its so wonderful it burns. A moan comes from the blonde as Mike's tongue drags across his hardness. He's ablaze, hard, arching and trembling against Mike.

His knees shake as the human gets closer to orgasm. Just before he's about to release, Mike stops. The Vampire kisses him, hard, and the blonde tastes both of them. A few chaste kisses as Mike waits for the fire to die down a little; just enough so that the blonde beneath him won't cum as soon as he's entered. The fire moves Butters hands until they are wormed between them, guiding Mike's member inside of him. As he's entered they both moan.

A shiver wracks Butters entire body. He wraps his legs around Mike's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. Pinning Butters hands to the mattress beside him, Mike lowers his head to his throat and kisses it. Butters pulse bis like a butterfly. A sting so brief that Butters barely registers it, as Mike's fangs pierce his throat. He moans as the Vampire suckles at his throat.

Time stretches on forever, loses meaning. Then Mike is looking at him with dilated pupils. Mike lifts him up and then down as he kneels on the futon. Butters rocks down as Mike thrusts up, creating a rhythm all their own. As they move and sensation builds up and up and up, Mike takes Butters member and pumps in time to their tempo. Then it all topples down with orgasm, effectively wiping every thought from the human's mind.

His nails dig into Mike's pale shoulders, his face pressed against into his neck. Butters feels himself being lowered onto the futon again. The rhythm became Mike's: harder, faster. His eyes closed and lips parted. Just before orgasm, Mike opens his eyes and locks eyes with the human. The Vampire's breath catches in his throat and then he shudders in Butters arms.

The movement gradually slows and then stops. Mike eases off of Butters. Instinctively the blonde snuggles against him, head on his shoulder. The Vampire wraps an arm around him. Their hearts thud strong and fast. "Mike?"

Butters says hesitantly. He can tell the Vampire is tired – dawn will be approaching soon – and wants to rest, but this is important. "What is it Leo?" The Vampire's voice is mildly curious. Before speaking Butters has to swallow the lump in his throat. It does little to help him force out the words.

"They are going to kill us."


End file.
